


All I need is a Minute.

by Helisika



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst galore, Cheating, Comfort/Angst, Eventual Smut, Heavy Angst, KagaAo, M/M, Romance, Smut, kagamine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helisika/pseuds/Helisika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <em>Did she make your heart beat faster than I could?</em>
  </p>
  <p><em>Did she give you what you hoped for?</em> </p>
  <p> <em>Oh, nights of loveless love, I hope it made you feel good,</em></p>
  <p> <em>Knowing how much I adored you.</em><br/></p>
</div><p>Sick of his husbands cheating tendencies Kagami makes a decision... a very hard decision but one that had to made nonetheless.</p><p>Aomine had to learn the hard way what it means to be true to oneself... what it feels like to lose yourself and the person you love most. It would take him a long time to get there, to atone for his mistakes but once he was ready all he would need is a minute...</p><p>because a minute would be more than enough for Kagami to spare him and listen...</p><p>( Inspired and gift to the lovely butterbutt or as on tumblr luvrbutt xD ! )</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I need is a Minute.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Chapter 1: Gone like the wind.
> 
> WARNINGS: characters are not mine and characters may be OOC, sorry Dx

It's about time.

It's about time and he knew this. He knew he had to do it.

It was for the best.

Yes, it was.

Kagami's hands felt like lead as they held the cold crisp manila folder. The papers inside that would change it all. Change the life he currently knew.

He stared down at the folder and although every fiber in his being told him to not do it and to just wait a little bit longer because you know- he can _change._ That his lover would once and for all stop cheating on him yet Kagami knew all too well that it wasn't going to happen.

If it hasn't happened in the last six years they have been together why would it all change now?

How many times was he reduced to a pile of tears on his bed waiting for his husband to come home and sleep next to him? How many times did he notice the red swollen welts on the dark smooth skin of his back? Scratches that he knew he hadn't placed there because intimacy between the both of them hasn't been existent since a year already.

And it wasn't because his husband didn't want sex it was just that Kagami knew where the man had been and he refused to share his body while the man continued to do what he did.

How could he even bring himself to be intimate with him when all his mind could process was the lingering smell of flowery/sweet perfume on his lover's neck and clothes?

The countless amount of times he would come home with pink or red lipstick stains on the collar of his shirt. That one tear that would trail down on one cheek as he had to scrub the stains with his own two hands because regular washes in the washer wasn't enough to get rid of the stains completely.

Aomine thought that his husband wouldn't noticed the stains since his police uniform was navy but although Kagami was a bit slow to catch up on some things he was however, quite observant.

Denial…

He had been in denial for six years and after being broken down completely to the point that he was really now only a shadow of the man he had been before is that he has decided to end all of this.

If Aomine couldn't be faithful…

If Aomine cheated on him on a daily basis with other woman…

If Kagami wasn't enough then he would do him- do them the favor and end this false marriage.

Did it hurt?

Of-fucking-course it did.

It hurt more than anything, it hurt to know he had wasted so much time… so much love on someone who couldn't care less about him and his existence. It hurt to know that he had so foolishly believed in a man who had been a rival/enemy back in the days. He trusted unconditionally… had loved unlimitedly and yet,

Yet it hadn't been enough and it all fucking hurt, it felt like he had a hole where his heart should be, like somebody repeatedly stabbed his heart till the organ was left unrecognizable. He felt hollow and it all left such a bitter taste in his mouth.

He was bitter, his mind filled with such negative thoughts and his soul filled with such negative emotions.

He was drowning.

Drowning in his pity and self-hatred…

But no more because as the old saying goes- _nothing lasts forever…_

_Nothing._

_Not happiness or pain._

And as he stared at the manila folder, sitting in the cold office of his lawyer he realized that he had had enough.

His pain would eventually go away… the love he felt for this man would fade.

Would it go at the pace that he wanted? No, but it would happen regardless he just had to keep on living and move on.

He lifted his head to look at the somber expression of his lawyer who was actually a really good friend of his family. And it was actually ironic how he had also been the one to finalize his parents' divorce when his mother had called it quits.

The irony of it all…

He remembers that dark time in his life. He remembers vowing to himself that no matter what he wouldn't give up on his marriage and cause his kids this much anguish… he never had kids because well between two males that was impossible but he did get married and he still broke his promise to himself.

He remembers all of it with such clarity and detail. This happened before he had met Aomine, before he had to move to Japan by himself while his parents settled their divorce.

It had happened around the time he had discovered he was actually attracted to males more than females.

Such a dark time…

Really, the fucking irony…

He stared at the man who was in his fifties though he was actually in very good shape. His hair was styled nicely and he actually let his gray hairs show but it really looked great on the guy, the navy blue suit he wore was impeccable. His baby blue eyes were looking straight into Kagami's red ones- piercing through him because he knew, just knew how much Kagami loved his husband and honest to god he was quite shocked that he came in today and requested a divorce paper with the claim that his spouse was cheating.

He looked at the young man and felt genuine sympathy for him.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Kagami stared down at the file and let out a sigh as he picked up the smooth metal pen on the glass surface and proceeded to open the folder that held the papers.

He looked down at the bottom right where he was supposed to put in his signature and didn't think twice as he moved his hand and the tip of the pen glided across the line signing his signature.

Everything felt so robotic and mechanical. Like someone else was doing this and not him. His heart not quite caught up with his mind and final decision.

He looked up at his friend and nodded his head as he placed the pen down and closed the folder.

"I'm more than positive, Fred."

"Once I process these papers and send out the one for Aomine to sign it'll be final… no going back."

"I'm content with my decision." Kagami said as he ran a clammy hand through his hair. "Do what you have to do."

"Does he know?"

"He will tonight. Today he comes back from a trip he took. I already packed my things while he was away."

The older man sighed and nodded his head as he reached for the folder and proceeded to place it inside his suitcase.

"Well everything will be done by the end of the week, Aomine should receive the mail in letter with your signature by next Friday."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it kid." The man grunted out as he got up from his chair and extended his hand outwards to the young male who immediately reached out to shake it. "By the way… if you ever need anything just let me know okay?"

"Okay. I will, thanks again Fred!"

"Anything for Kagami's son! Have a good day, Take care."

"I will; same for you. Goodbye."

Kagami forced out a smile as he waved and step out of the office.

Now to tell his ex-husband the news…

###### 

Aomine whistled as he strolled down the hallway to his apartment, he jiggled his keys in his right hand as the left hand held his travelers suitcase which was small in size and plain black with a red ribbon tied on the handle.

He was feeling quite good today, he had an amazing trip where he may gotten initimate with a woman and now he was coming home to his husband who albeit could be frustrating and annoying most of the time, he was also an amazing spouse.

Aomine could just picture it already.

Walking inside his humble abode to find Kagami standing by the stove doing the finishing touches on dinner while wearing the red and white polka-dot apron Aomine bought him that had frills on the sides.

Now I know what you're all thinking.

He has a husband and mistresses? Well, Aomine couldn't help himself. Kagami was great and all but he wasn't a woman.

Did he love him? Yes, most definitely but he had from time to time a craving for more supple flesh- For big , round breast that bounce after every thrust. He craved the soft mewls and high-pitched screams only a woman could make.

Not only that but it was the only times when he felt manly because with a woman he would always be the top. He would forget during those times how he would behave around a man, the way he would behave like a raging bitch in heat… with woman he was the _man_ and he could act like one.

It wasn't always that he went to women… because he did overall prefer men but just sometimes… sometimes Kagami wasn't enough… he sometimes needed the reassurance that he could be a man. Either way he wasn't too worried because Kagami would never leave him.

As-a-matter-of-fact, He was actually completely clueless as to what Aomine was up to so he figured that if his husband didn't know then no harm done, right?

Maybe since he was gone this time for a week Kagami might decide to be intimate with him… Might be more responsive towards him and maybe greet him back with a welcome home hug and kiss.

But whatever his expectations had been none of them had contained entering a dark cold apartment, the atmosphere so tense it could suffocate. There was no smell of food, no noise and Aomine would have been alarmed had his eyes not caught Kagami sitting in the love seat with his head hanging, his arms resting on his legs with the hands linked together.

He registered the two duffle bags right by Kagami's right foot but his mind forgot them the moment Kagami's voice sliced through the silence.

"Oh good you're home."

The alarm bells began to ring in his head and an ominous feeling settled deep in the pit of his gut and being.

"Kagami…"

He was never able to finish his sentence because then in the next second Kagami spoke and the words that left his mouth just broke Aomine's being.

"I'm leaving Aomine. I filed for a divorce." Kagami said as he stood up and grabbed the bags on the floor. "I'm not doing this anymore."

It was spoken so coldly and rushed.

Aomine couldn't believe his ears. Panic swelled within him as he stared at his lovers form.

Not long after fury emerged in its place along with anxiety because what-the-fuck? How could Kagami just spout nonsense like that when Aomine hadn't even taken one step inside the apartment?

"Kagami… wait… ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Aomine said as he slammed the door behind him before marching right on over to his husband. He snarled as he grabbed Kagami by his t-shirt and pulled him towards himself. "What did you just say? A DIVORCE?! WHAT THE FUCK KAGAMI? WHAT IS THAT SHIT!?"

"Let go of me Aomine."

"NO! YOU CAN'T JUST DROP A BOMB LIKE ON ME AND LEAVE!"

"Aomine… please."

"NO! EXPLAIN TO ME! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU? A DIVORCE!? WHAT THE HELL BAKAGAMI—"

Kagami growled low in his throat before he used all of his strength and pushed Aomine off of him, Aomine stumbled back, his eyes wide as he stared at Kagami.

The redhead's eyes were filled with un-spilled tears, the utter disappointment they held was so soul shattering Aomine had to sit down because he couldn't take the look of pure pain written all over his husbands face. His hand gripped onto the couch opposite of Kagami's before he sat on the armrest.

Aomine realized at that moment what the entire thing was about… the way Kagami was looking at him said it all.

"Kagami I—"

He suddenly felt like a trapped animal…

He felt ashamed and the feeling coursing through his body at the moment was a dreadful one.

Things only got worse when in the next moment Kagami began shouting – all of the words leaving his mouth confirming what Aomine had suspected.

But nothing in the world could have prepared him for the pain laced words that spilled out of his lovers mouth that gripped his heart tightly in their grasp causing Aomine to slump more into the couch wanting to disappear from the disappointed glare Kagami was giving him.

"I KNOW AOMINE! I've been knowing and I can't stay under the same roof with a cheater… I can't do this shit anymore! This isn't life for me! This isn't fucking healthy!" Kagami couldn't hold it in anymore… everything he had held in for six years- it was out.

The dam had been broken and shattered into a tiny million pieces leaving all that it contained out in the open finally.

"My heart fucking breaks every single time you leave… because I know… _I know what you are really up to._ " He was heaving as he yelled; the tears hot on his cheeks. Daiki's eyes were open up wide as they stared at him, mouth agape. "We aren't even intimate anymore… I don't even want to be close to you anymore… every time you come home I'm afraid of coming close to you for the fear of having to _smell_ the other _women_ on _you._ "

Kagami's voice was almost breaking because just the memories of all those times he had to keep his distance to avoid the nauseating smell was just heart wrenching for him.

It was what he hated the most… the way Aomine's musky yet spicy cologne would mixed with the fruity smell and sweat left his mind rearing every time with such anger and disgust.

It left him a painful and daily reminder of how something that was supposed to be his only was the complete and total opposite. It was his slap in the face with reality.

He just couldn't pretend anymore and he needed Aomine to know that.

He let out a shaky breath as he crouched down to get his bags. "This isn't life and you know it." He stood back as faced his lover. "I mean I can't stay here an let you use me… since I clearly have never been enough for you… for us then I'm gone. Will be gone, so allow me to do us both the favor."

Daiki look at Kagami and he couldn't register what was happening. He watched as Kagami's lips stopped moving and his eyes fluttered close as he took a moment to compose himself; he watched as Kagami ran a hand through his red tresses and sighed.

He was leaving…

Leaving him…

He watched the hand moving between the hairs and realized that he would never be able to run his hand through those tresses again. He stared at Kagami's unmoving lips and he found himself craving the reassuring words that always left them. He looked at Kagami's hand and realized that those hands wouldn't caress him anymore… he wouldn't feel them on his skin. They wouldn't give him the pleasure he never knew he had desired before. ..

Because Kagami was the only one to bring him to his knees from the intense love-making they had.

That's right… _Had…_

Lord knows it's been a year since they have last been intimate… and now… now Kagami would leave.

Kagami was leaving… He was leaving because he got tired of him, because Daiki was a piece of trash for cheating on him.

No more warm food every time he came home.

No more feeling that warm, hard body pressed up against him.

He knew Kagami was in the right and that he, himself messed up big time but to lose him? Daiki couldn't take that.

He wasn't sure he could ever take that…

How could he live without his redhead?

He found himself suddenly being unable to look at the man.

"Please don't leave me…" he whispered into the silent atmosphere. Kagami flinched for a moment as he stared down at the man. Aomine wasn't even looking up at him but rather facing downwards.

"Please… I… I…"

Kagami gritted his teeth as he heard his lovers breaking voice. This is why he went to the lawyer instead of telling Aomine first because he knew seeing him like this would break him and cause him to change his mind.

 _Weak - you're weak to let such a man hold so much power over you_ \- said his mind and he agreed.

The conversation was already going nowhere and he really didn't want to stay in this apartment any second longer.

"I already signed the papers Aomine. I'm sorry but..." he bit his lip realizing that this was it. He could feel his chest clench in unbearable pain as he looked down at Aomine. "It's over, Aomine. Good bye."

He looked down at the man he loved one more time before his body remembered how his limbs worked deciding it was time to leave.

And as he closed the door he could hear quiet mumbled words but he couldn't decipher them and although he wanted to hear what was being said he decided to just ignore them and take his leave. It was what was best right? Right.

It was over and there was no going back now.

Daiki hugged himself as he bent over. He quietly repeated the words—

_Stay with me… Stay with me… Stay with me… **please.**_

Tears falling from his eyes, his vision blurry because he knew he heard the door close and lock.

He knew Kagami left.

Left him…

He repeated the words over and over like a mantra hoping that maybe the redhead would hear him and come back.

He repeated them till he was exhausted and he suppressed the need to cry. He decided that the only thing that would alleviate his momentary pain was the bottle of tequila in the kitchen. So that was exactly what he did – he got up from his spot and walked on over towards to the kitchen where once he had the bottle in his hand he proceeded to drink himself into oblivion. He fell asleep on the small couch his body shaped like a fetus while he hugged the now empty bottle in his arms.

He had fallen asleep early in the morning…

And not once during the entire night had Kagami called… _not once…_

What was he going to do now?

**Author's Note:**

> SOOO... AM I TRASH OR AM I TRASH? amiriteee? guys, forgive me for doing this... I still can't forgive myself for causing my OTP such pain but you can blame it on Luvrbutt or by her AO3 name butterbutt so yes, this fic is for her (LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO ME T^T). She inspired this sad fic in me and i just had to write it! I had to and I was hurting as wrote this piece.
> 
> ugh...
> 
> Anyways, this is multi-chapter fic so expect chapter two soon and well... angst, angst and hmm... angst? yes.
> 
> this is only the beginning :)
> 
> ((I hope you like it Butterbutt/Luvrbutt and that I haven't like disappointed you xD ))


End file.
